Closer
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Drabble/One-shot/Ella le ayudaba a alejarse de si mismo, le ayudaba a mantener a raya aquella personalidad cruel y despiadada./ Cautiva, solo podia soportar el profanamiento de su ser.


**[Closer ]**

 _[ Marioneta Profana_ _]_

* * *

 _~Inside~_

* * *

Cuan limpio y escalofriante podía ser un lugar así, completamente elegante, pulcro, y con un olor tan agradable, simplemente era horrible para ella al llevar encerrada en ese lugar durante tanto tiempo. Giro su vista hacia sus muñecas y tobillos ya enrojecidos por las cadenas que la amarraban a aquella cama, lo suficiente mente largas para caminar por la habitación pero tan cortas como para escapar. Soltó un suspiro como derrota por enésima vez al observar el techo de mármol abrillantado de aquel lugar. Su cuerpo, solo cubierto por un elegante conjunto de ropa interior, su cabello ahora mas largo de lo que a ella le gustaba, estaba frustrada, las vendas en su garganta demostraban que aun sanaba desde la ultima vez que intento gritar. Maldito aquel que casi la estrangula, consecuencia de eso sus cuerdas vocales estaban heridas y no podía hablar mas que algunas leves y quedas palabras.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar lo que aquel hombre pelirrojo le hacia. Y esque no entendía, la trataba tan bien, la cuidaba, pero paresia cambiar constantemente de personalidad en cuanto ella se negaba a algo, por mas mínimo que fuese. Un loco manipulador. ¿Que tan lastimada podía estar psicologicamente después de aquello, de todas esas veces en que la violo y la profano como animal en celo?. No lo sabia con exactitud, pero sabia que nadie la buscaría puesto que al estar sola, y no tener suficientes amistades nadie daría con ella. La puerta de entrada la altero, aquel hombre había llegado a casa, su mente se quedo en blanco y se escondió en aquella cama con sabanas de seda esmeralda, como sus ojos. Y esque aquel pelirrojo la consentía al tiempo que la maltrataba.

Entro, como de costumbre a esa hora de la noche, busco a su musa con la mirada y la encontró en aquella cama que tanto le agradaba, a paso lento se acerco y quito la sabana de su cabeza, ella lo observo con aquellos orbes hermosos que tanto le agradaban y la tomo del mentón como si de la pieza de cristal mas débil se tratara, le sonrió con mirada ensombrecida, como siempre. - Sabes que te amo. ¿Cierto?. Por eso hago esto, se que lo entiendes.- Menciono ronco contra sus labios, bajo el rostro hacia su hombro y lo beso, su mano viajo lentamente hacia su cintura y la chica jadeo levemente. Y eso a el le encanto, ella le dejaba violarla, para el aquello _estaba bien_.. No lo abandonaría como todos hicieron en su tiempo al conocerlo.

Cada dia, durante el horario de trabajo en aquel teatro de la ciudad pensaba en ella, en llegar a casa y saberla ahí para el, para amarlo y salvarlo de si mismo, de su abismo.

Para el era perfecta, ella le sonreía, le decía lo mucho que le amaba y le encantaba estar ahi con el, sin embargo había veces que cambiaba de opinión, y la entendía, era una mujer después de todo y tenia temperamento, sutil cuan pétalo delicado acaricio aquel cuello blanquecino vendado por una anterior pelea, se levanto de la cama y le trajo su bandeja de comida, como todos los dias, ella lo observo con mirada ilusionada y se dispuso a comer en cuanto la bandeja estuvo en sus manos.

.

.

.

¿Porque no había huido en cuanto tuvo oportunidad aquel día en que la saco al jardín principal de aquella gran mansion alejada de todo contacto humano?, _se habia enamorado_ , estaba tan jodida de la cabeza que se habia enamorado. Y ¿Como no hacerlo?, llevaba ahi encerrada mas de un año y medio, nunca la buscaron y aquel hombre aterrador y pulcramente perfecto era el unico que la cuidaba, amaba y maltrataba a la vez. - Estúpido síndrome de estocolmo...- Penso para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia el balcón de su habitación. Las cadenas y grilletes habian disminuido constantemente , ahora solo con una amarrada a su cuello era lo único que la ataba a esa habitación, pero al llegar, el solía soltarla y dejarla pasear por la casa enorme en donde vivían solo ellos dos. Aunque casualmente llego a ver a un grupo de chicos en el ala oeste durante un paseo hace una semana, - Amigos de Sasori. Quizá- Se contesto. regreso su vista hacia el espejo tras de ella, las marcas y moretones en su cuerpo estaban presentes, pero no como marcas causadas con odio, ella lo había notado, aquellas fueron hechas durante aquellos actos profanamente cariñosos cometidos durante cada encuentro contra su cuerpo. Lo sabia, estaba mal, pero cada que ella se negaba, el solia ser aun mas violento, mas brusco. Y eso, aunque se negara en reconocerlo le gustaba.

El olor a barniz y madera se filtro en sus sentidos al sentirlo abrazarla, su aliento a canela la mareo, el beso su hombro. Ambos estaban mal, ella lo sabia, pero no podía luchar contra aquello que le gritaba internamente que lo salvara de aquella locura y esa soledad abrumadora que había en aquella mirada marrón ensombrecida.


End file.
